VHS
by writeallnight
Summary: When Roberta Deeks comes to dinner, she brings along something Deeks had hoped would never, EVER see the light of day again. Something he ESPECIALLY does not want his girlfriend to see.


A/N: So, I am a music teacher. And one of my favorite things about Deeks is his love of musicals. And if you love musicals...it only makes sense that you would have been in one at least ONCE in your lifetime, right? This whole thing just gives me the giggles and I hope it makes you laugh too!

* * *

"How do you like the pot roast Kensi?" Roberta Deeks asked from where she sat at the head of the dinner table.

"It's delicious. Thank you so much. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble," Kensi told her, taking another bite of the equally tasty mashed potatoes the older woman had prepared.

"Well I know neither one of you can cook so I just feel like I need to fatten you up when I'm in town."

"I can cook!" Deeks protested.

"Mmhmm, we know honey," Kensi patted his knee under the table dismissively as she took another bite.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you don't come by more often or Kensi would—" Deeks winced as the hand on his knee tightened. "Ow! I was going to say you might try to cook and then we'd both die of food poisoning!"

"Right, I'm sure that's exactly what you were going to say." Kensi rolled her eyes and pointedly added another serving of pot roast to her plate.

"So how's the move going Mom?" Deeks asked.

"Oh you know, as well as moving ever does." Roberta told them. "That reminds me, I brought a box of your things. Trying to de-clutter as I downsize."

Deeks set his fork down, blood suddenly pumping loudly in his ears. "I don't remember leaving anything at your house."

"It's a bunch of old things sweetie."

"What exactly Mama?" He tried to keep his voice even. Any display of alarm would tip Kensi off and he absolutely did NOT want that.

"I don't know Martin, it's just some clothes and trophies and some old VHS tapes."

"Oh, okay." He nodded. "Can you excuse me for a minute? Just going to run to the little boys' room."

As soon as he reached the hallway he took a hard left, grabbing his mother's keys from the bowl by the front door. He reached the car and spotted a large, cardboard box in the back seat. Opening the door he took it out and sighed in relief, until he turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh god!"

Kensi stood in front of him, arms crossed. "What's in the box Deeks?"

"What? Nothing." He tried to sidestep her but she was too quick.

"Well it must be something important because you're clutching it like it's our firstborn child."

Deeks felt himself start to sweat. She wasn't going to give this up without a fight. "I just didn't think my mom should be lifting heavy things like this. She's not as spry as she used to be."

"She's not an invalid Deeks. And if it's nothing, why won't you let me see it?" She held out her hands, eyebrows raised.

He reluctantly handed her box, which she immediately began to rifle through. Dread crept into the pit of his stomach as she held up a VHS tape. "What's on the tape?"

"Nothing." He'd said it too quickly and he knew it. She was onto him.

"Deeks…"

He reached for it, but she pulled away, holding it just out of his reach. "Kensi, just hand me the tape."

"Why? What's on it?"

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Then why do you want it so badly?"

"I don't. I don't want it. I just—" he lunged for it but she sidestepped him again. "Damn it Fern, give me the tape!"

"Martin? Kensi? Are you ready for dessert?" Roberta wandered toward them and Deeks wanted to melt into the asphalt. "What are you two doing out here?"

"I was just helping Deeks bring these things into the house," Kensi said sweetly.

Deeks glared at his partner-turned-girlfriend and her two-faced ways.

Roberta reached for the VHS. "Oh, yes. Martin, which year was this? _Hello, Dolly_? Or _Grease_?"

The single shred of dignity he'd had left died at the look of triumph in Kensi's eyes. There was such glee on her face that there was no way he would ever, EVER, live this down.

"I uh, I don't know Mama. It probably doesn't even work anymore. Let's just go back in for dessert. You made pie, right?"

"Wait Roberta, are you saying this is a tape of a musical?" Kensi asked. "One that Deeks was in?"

"Of course! Didn't he tell you he did some performances in high school?"

"No, actually, he's never mentioned it."

"With good reason," Deeks muttered to himself.

"Well his junior year he was only in the background."

"It's called the ensemble," he interrupted.

"But when he was a senior he was Danny Zuko! He was just so cute with all his hair, swinging his hips around—"

"Mama!"

"Martin, you should be proud of your accomplishments." Roberta frowned as she looked at the tape. "The label has faded. I wonder which one this is?"

"Well, why don't we go inside and find out?" Kensi asked, a wicked grin on her face.

"I think the VCR is broken," Deeks said loudly.

"It's not," Kensi chirped, plucking the tape from his mother's hand.

"Oh perfect. We'll have dessert in the living room."

Roberta turned to go back inside and Deeks caught Kensi's hand. "Babe, if you love me, you will not do this."

"Oh honey," she put a hand on his cheek. "I love you so much. But this is going to be the best night of my life and there's no way I'm putting the brakes on it."

She kissed him soundly on the mouth and followed his mom into the house, leaving him no choice but to do the same.

By the time he reached the living room the women were already settled onto either end of the couch, dessert in hand. "Sit right here, Martin. I got a piece of pie for you." His mom patted the empty cushion in the middle of the sofa until Deeks reluctantly settled in. He looked at his girlfriend. "There's really nothing-?"

"It's happening Gene Kelly, just accept it," she told him.

"Okay, here we go." Roberta pushed the play button.

"Please be _Grease_. Please be _Grease_ ," Kensi breathed, here eyes glued to the screen.

Shaky camera work revealed a stage with a single, bright spotlight shining on a set of faded green curtains. The conductor lifted his hands and a slightly out of tune orchestra began playing strains of what was unmistakably "Greased Lightning."

"Yes!" Kensi pumped a fist in the air, nearly upending Deeks' pie all over the sofa.

"What I would give for a murdered Naval officer right now," Deeks grumbled, tucking his elbows in so she wouldn't bump into him again.

"Martin!"

"Sorry Mama."

"Hey Zuko!" a portly young man with a heavy Long Island accent yelled.

And onto the stage stepped an 18-year-old Marty Deeks, running a comb through his slicked back blonde curls, sunglasses and an over-large leather jacket in place. As he made it to center stage he whipped off the glasses and let out a theatrical, "Hey guys!"

"Oh my god," Kensi sighed. "It's so much better than I imagined. Are you going to sing? When does the dancing happen?"

"Martin has such a lovely voice," Roberta said, squeezing her son's hand.

"You know I think Monty needs to go out." Deeks tried to rise but Kensi stopped him.

"It's rude to leave in the middle of a performance."

"That's the one thing about theatre you remember? Seriously?"

* * *

"I'm never getting over it," Kensi told him as she pulled back the covers on their bed several hours later. "The shimmy. The back-flip off the table. That thing with your hips where you almost took out the girl in the yellow poodle skirt. Babe, I never knew you had those moves."

"You know, all is fair in love and war. First thing tomorrow morning I'm headed to your mom's house. She's gotta have some embarrassing, middle school Kensi with frizzy hair and braces pictures around somewhere," he grumbled.

"I never had braces."

"Of course you didn't."

"I don't understand why you're so embarrassed! It was a great performance. I'm sure no one even noticed that giant crack your voice made when you started the last song."

"All right, that's it. I'm sleeping with Monty."

"No!" she grabbed his arm, pulling him back down onto the bed. "I'm sorry. You were amazing."

"Damn right I was amazing. I was the best Danny Zuko any high school's ever seen."

"John Travolta's got nothing on you," she agreed.

He grudgingly allowed her to pull him closer. "You know I improvised that back flip off the table. That wasn't in the script."

"No! Really?" Her eyes shone with pretend surprise and amusement.

He frowned at her and tried to wrench his arm out of her grasp. "You're mean. You know that?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she giggled as she held on tightly. "I'll make it up to you."

"You promise?"  
"Yes. I will call my mother and have her send over pictures from the time I got a perm."

"Well, as thrilling as that sounds, I actually had another idea…"

"Oh really?"

"I still have that leather jacket. Is that something you'd be interested in putting on?"

She grinned. "Tell me about it stud."

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
